Separation Anxiety
"You can't separate us! It will rip a hole into space! Time continuum!" Separation Anxiety is episode 19a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Mr. Mufflin *Man-Arctica Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum wake up together, singing. They try to sing when they get to school, but get stopped, for that it's "Quiet Time" so that Mr. Mufflin can finish a model mountain. So, they sing quietly at their desks, only to see the notes knock the mountain down. Mr. Mufflin gives them a punishment after a second strike, only to hear from Chum Chum that three strikes is a punishment. Thus, Kyle reminds him that the third strike was talking back to the teacher. After various attempts to seperate the desks (because of the magnetic power of the boys' friendship) Mr. Mufflin moves Fanboy to the desk up front. Fanboy, whining, warns Mr. Mufflin that separating he and Chum Chum will rip a hole in the universe, but he doesn't believe it. Later, after several notes sent to each other, the boys try various times to get reunited, but wind up destroying Mr. Mufflin's mountain--again. As a result, he separates them forever. Suddenly, a black hole appears in the middle of the room (thus, Fanboy was right) and Man-Arctica shows up. He finds out that the boys are separated, because of the black hole, and Kyle was being attacked by a space squid there, too. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum scoot up to each other and destroy the black hole, freeing Kyle, who thanks Man-Arctica before leaving. Then Fanboy and Chum Chum are reunited and vow to never move their desks again - that is, until Fanboy rips a short fart, causing Chum Chum to fan the air away from his nose, asking Mr.Mufflin If he can move his desk. Although Mr. Mufflin is somewhere unknown in space. Songs *''Together Forever'' Gallery 'Title Card' Ads.jpg 4363045538_009556e0d2.jpg 4363045432_c3437f1f58.jpg 4362302415_5ee98e41c3.jpg Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com" **Together **Black Hole **Full Episode *It's revealed that Fanboy's full name is Tobias Cranapple III (although he says it as "Tobias Cranapple Fanboy III" in the episode). ((Lance Corporal is a military title and not a name.)) *It's also revealed that when Fanboy and Chum Chum are badly separated, a black hole will appear. *The episode is formally known as "Separated Desks". *This episode marks the first time Fanboy saved Kyle. *This episode focuses strikingly on Fanboy and Chum Chum's relationship. Goofs *During the song Together Forever: *#When the boys start singing, they are at the Fanlair, but the scene quickly changes to the school just a few seconds later. *#Chum Chum says "my tennis shoes are leather" when he is actually wearing low-tops. Allusions *'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' - When Kyle is being thrusted about by the squid in the black hole, it looks very similer to how Link is thrusted about by Giant Aquatic Amoeba MORPHA in the game. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum